Percy and Annabeth Forever
by fanfic olympian
Summary: Percabeth proposal, wedding and life after the war
1. The Proposal and trying to kill Piper

**Disclaimer- don't own, never will.  
Percy's POV  
The giant war was over and Gaea was to be in slumber for many more centuries. The crew of the Argo ll was having a celebratory dinner in the Dining Hall right now. I of course had pizza and blue coke. I looked around and saw all my friends eating and talking. Annabeth was sitting on my lap smiling and laughing.  
Then an IM from Nico and Reyna popped up, they looked super happy. Nico said " Octavian and Drew were crushed by the Athena Parthenos." We all cheered, looks like that statue really did end the war of the camps.  
We ended the IM and were once again eating and talking. Leo slipped the things I asked for into my hands. I put them into my pocket for safe keeping. You know away from any prying eyes.  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
I was lying in bed with Annabeth. Pressing the rings up to my skin. They were imperial gold with SB+WG carved into both of them. Annabeth's had a grayish diamond that when turned created a shield with and owl and horse intertwined on it. The symbols of Athena and Poseidon. Two rival's children brought together in love by years of fighting back to back. Now, I just needed a special way to propose to Annabeth. Then I had an idea and I grabbed Annabeth dragging her out of the room. I jumped into the water pulling her with me.  
Annabeth's POV  
"What the Hades, Percy?" I yelled at him after he had made a water bubble around us. Then he pulled a ring out of his pocket and I saw it and screamed "YES", before he could say anyhing. Then I pulled him closer and kissed him for what seemed like hours in only a matter of minutes. After I kissed him I pointed up and he obliged. We flew out of the water and onto the deck, both completly dry. Must be Poseidon's work I thought. Not that I was angry, I was just surprised. Then we walked to our bedroom and laid back down. I snuggled into him close feeling the warmth of his skin against my cheek. I kissed him one last time before falling asleep in his arms.  
The next morning I woke up extremely happy and then I remember why. Percy had proposed to me last night and I said yes. Well screamed yes. I nudged Percy awake and we both got up and got dressed. Then we headed to breakfast.  
Piper's POV  
Annabeth and Percy seemed extremely happy during breakfast. Maybe too happy. I glanced at them for like the tenth time and my eyes narrowed at the sight of their intertwined fingers. There were rings on them. I pointed it out to Hazel. She summoned the rings while Percy and Annabeth were going crazy. They started yelling at Hazel. When they were done she pointed at me and continued examining the rings. They actually were beautiful but I couldn't pay attention to them because Annabeth had turned on me.  
She started screaming at me and then Leo came in to see what the commotion was. He saw Annabeth terrorizing me and Percy trying to get the rings back from Hazel. He just backed out pulling the stunned Frank and Jason with him. Percy finally did pull the rings out of Hazel's grasp. That was when stressed out Annabeth finally stopped yelling at me.  
They calmed down and went where ever. I however finished eating and went up on deck. The ship finally docked at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was there to greet us but I just screamed as loud as I could, "Percy and Annabeth are engaged." Then I ran off the ship as fast I could.  
Almost seconds later Annabeth followed me yelling "You did not just say that."**


	2. Wishes granted and some old friends

**Disclaimer-Don't own them, never will**

Annabeth's POV

Just as I caught up with Piper we were flashed to Olympus. I looked around and saw Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Reyna and Nico. The Olympians were all there hopefully to congratulate us. Zeus started "For the second time in a decade I am going to offer immortality."

All of us answered at once ,"No."

"Then what do you kids want?" he questioned.

Jason suddenly answered "Hazel"

"Huh" ,everyone else said.

" Hazel because her Dad won't even pay attention to her because she should be dead" Jason answered.

"Okay" Zeus answered and snapped his fingers.

Hazel then said "For Frank's curse to be gone."

"Fine" Zeus said and clapped his hands. Frank suddenly looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Leo walked to the Olympians and whispered something in his father's ears. Hephaestus sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a strange girl appeared next to Leo. Percy gasped next to me and whispered into my ear, "That's Calypso."

Before I could answer, Percy said" I have one last thing to ask, Athena will you allow me to marry Annabeth?"

"Yes." my mom answered after looking Percy up and down. The other Olympians were surprised by her answer and really I was too.

Then we all went back to Camp with the mysterious Calypso. When we got back there was a group of people there. Some people we haven't seen in a while.

NIco's POV

I saw her. My sister Bianica was standing right there ten feet away from me. When she saw me she ran towards me into a hug I haven' had in three years. Behind her I saw Silena, Beckondorf, Zoe, Castor, Ethan and Luke. I guess they all traveled from the Underworld. I was so happy to see Bianica though that I barely noticed when the dinner horn sounded. At dinner Bianica told she was not going to be in the hunters. I also introduced Bianica to Hazel.


	3. Neyna,New Athens and Bianica gone mad

Reyna POV

I walked over to the Hades table. I sat down next to Nico and across from Bianica and Hazel. NIco took my hand. We had gotten really close during our trip halfway around the world. I turned to him and pecked his cheek. He paled even more which I didn't think was possible. Bianica and Hazel flushed a crimson red and walked away. Finally some alone time with Nico

That was when Jason and Piper walked over and plopped down across from us, getting some odd looks. Piper looked at me daringly her eyes flashing from brown to green to blue. I know I used to like Jason but his electric blue eyes had dulled since then. I smiled and pecked Nico again. Her accusing look fleeted into a smile.

Jason talked first "They're starting construction on New Athens, like New Rome. We already know that Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso are living here. Frank and Hazel are living in New Rome. So what about you two?"

We looked at each other and said "New Rome."

" If we live there, we will miss Leo, Percy and Annabeth. If we live here we will have to deal with them. We might just move back and forth." they answered. With that they left and so did we.

BIanica POV

I was talking to Will Solace, Son of Apollo when Nico and Reyna came over. They smiled at us but left quickly. Will told me everything that had happened since I was gone. I knew most of it but I didn't want to interrupt his melodious voice.

After Will left Zoe came to me and said " You can't fall in love with him. You are a hnter." In the Underworld, Zoe learned how to talk.

I said in a huff "I died a hunter and I will not live as one again. I can fall in love with anyone I want."


	4. Family, Fangirls and Leo

**AN: Okay guys, I know I don't update much but I love your reviews to all my stories. By the way in my story Song Writer, I am sorry if it makes you cry but onions are attracted to it for some reason. I don't own Percy Jackson characters. Unless Hera has turned Rick Riordan into a 12 year old girl. Then I might own them.**

Percy POV

I knocked on the door with Annabeth by my side. It was time to tell our mortal parents about the engagement. First mine, then Annabeth's. Mom opened the door and almost screamed, "Percy, Annabeth!"

She squeezed us both in a huge hug. I cringed, but Annabeth just laughed at my face. It must have been pretty funny because she laughed so hard she broke out of my mom's grip.

Annabeth kept standing only because she held on to the door knob. She looked at mom and abruptly stooped. She stood up straight and pretended like nothing happened. We all walked in to the apartment to see Paul looking up from a magazine on one of the couches. Mom sat next to him and Annabeth and I took the other.

Annabeth POV

Sally and Paul looked at us questionably and I just held out my hand. Sally saw the ring first and almost screamed. I think she was excited but of course we were only 16 and 17. Paul just sat there and said, "Congratulations!"

Sally fainted and when she did get back up she was jumping with excitement. I swear if I were the people who lived in the apartment under this one, I would complain.

We left soon after Sally's freak out to go back to Camp Half-Blood. There we found a big surprise waiting for us.

Leo POV

With Calypso's help I completed the task of making monster-proof phones for demigods. Now I was waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come back to unveil them to everyone. I heard the door of the Big House slam and looked up to see Percy and Annabeth. The rest of the seven plus Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Lee Fletcher, Thalia, Will, Gwen, Dakota, Zoe, Luke, Ethan, Castor, Silena, Beckondorf, Calypso and all the heads of all of the cabins were already there. So I took all of the phones out and passed them out.

Everyone gasped and wondered why no monsters were jumping out at them. No one asked because they knew I was pure genius.


	5. Up to you

I have decided to create a new story like this but it is up to you if you want me to leave this story behind.


	6. Author's Note

Okay so I am like insanely sorry that I haven't updated in forever but you see last October my parents got divorced and I had to move and honestly I've been going through a lot and I know these are just excuses but they are true.

Also I really don't have any inspiration. So I must just delete everything.


End file.
